


working p1

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Non-Binary OC, Nonbinary Character, Other, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24696082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I'm tipsy and self-indulgent. Elrond's child, an NB elf, has practiced elven magic throughout their life. As their magic grows the elven ways cannot train Annan Peredhel and they are sent to Hogwarts (around year 8 for Harry Potter) and will learn and act as a diplomat between the elves and wizards.They are good at potions and it reminds them of the kitchen witch teachers they had back at home. They consistently combat Snape's abusive behaviour to the children but admittedly they are drawn to the power of the dark side as time goes one. Fred if dead (this kills me honestly, I'm a twin), but Lupin and Tonks are alive.I don't know how this will end, I already warned you it's self-indulgent. There will be no explicit ***.Finally, Rowling may be a TERF but the HP fandom is well past her archaic ideas on gender. Harry Potter belongs to us now, we are its keepers, we can, and will do better.
Relationships: Minerva McGonagall/Original Female Character(s), Minerva McGonagall/Original Male Character(s), Severus Snape/Other(s)
Comments: 1
Collections: Harry Potter Cross-over fics, Harry Potter Crossover Pride Month Challenge, Harry Potter Crossovers, J.R.R.Tolkien and Harry Potter crossovers





	working p1

The door shut with a deafening *clank*. Dumbledore turned to face the faculty and student-to-be waiting for him.

"What an interesting year we have ahead," he breathed. "A diplomat from our elven friends to study alongside our students. An elven born..."

"Trouble." Sneered Flitch. "Like the muggle-borns who came before them".

"Here to learn, and share their learnings with us." Dumbledore continued, firm and final. 

Annan took a breath, hoping their human tongue would form the words they had practiced at home for so long. "I... I am grateful for...for the p'tunitiy...OPP-ero-tunity..."  
They paused, this English accent was foreign on their tongue although they had practiced this, practiced being a representative for their eleven siblings. "I am excited to le-air-ne from you allow-all."

Dumbledore smiled knowing at them, "Annan is an elf from Arvernien. They are 200 years old, approximately 20 of our years and well versed in plant and earth magic. Starting Monday, Annan will join the Ravenclaws to study. Extra classes on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays will help them catch up. It is my hope that by the end of the year Annan will be prepared to graduate with the next class".

"And what do they know of transfiguration that they can start so far ahead"?, McGonagall inquired. "I understand there is a vast age difference, but why not start them at the first year"?

'I me-" Annan started, and stuttered. "I mean no disrespect, Professor McGonagall. I will catch you very quickly."

McGonagall looked at this strange new student, "So we shall see...or not". There was skepticism in her voice, but there was hope as well. These past few years encouraged such a tone. Even the elves had heard of the rise of the Dark Lord, the carnage even felt by the muggle human world, the surge in Sauron's power. 

Annan looked around unsure, the trepidation in McGonagall's face, the sneer on Snapes, the gentle kindness on Dumbledore's portrait. "Minerva," he started, "Please welcome them to our halls. As Hogwarts opens it's doors to our new beginnings I hope Annan brings a sense of prosperity, unity, and openness to you all".

"Thank you." Annan squeaked as Dumbledore's portrait departed from view. Looking at McGonagall, they hesitated. "My people, we are ON-our-Red to learn from yo-UU, Mistress McGonagall."

"Professor is title enough," She snapped looking down her nose. "Now, as you may already know it is well past our sorting ceremony. If you will, we would perform the ceremony here in the headmistress's office. Our faculty is here to witness it".

They replied, bowing their head, "Of course, headmistress". Looking around they saw the faculty relax, accustomed to this ceremony.  
The Gameskeeper handed a mankey old hat to a gentle-looking man, who passed the bundle to a short, round, and relaxed woman,  
who handed it to the stern-looking McGonagall. Annan felt the pressure around their head and the hat settled.

"Breathe in, the forest is with you." Annan thought. "Breathe out, into the world". Annan thought. "Breath-"

"Who do we have here?" The hat inquired. "Someone cunning...someone brave..."

"I AM HERE TO LEARN," Annan cried, frightened by the power of the cap.

"Please," they sobbed. "We are here to learn, I want to share..."

Annan met eyes with Tonks and then Snape. Feeling their desperation translate to these teachers. They, at least, understood the desperation..."Please." they sobbed a final time.

"Ravenclaw." Decreed the hat. "Though knowledge floods this one, cunning lead not far behind. Though loyalty rears its head and Griffindor they decline." Ravenclaw, the hat decided. "It shall reach its full potential".

Breathing heavily, they shuddered beneath its power. "Th-...they." Annan breathed, "they shall reach their full potential".

"That they shall." Sneered Snape, turning away. "Ha!" He laughed exiting the room. 

"I promise", Annan breathed, breathless from intention as McGonagall took the hat from their head. I will bring you to your dormitory with your new Headmaster, Professor Flitwick".

Annan bowed deeply, not wanting to offend their new Headmaster. "Thank you, Headmistress McGonagall and Master Flitwick. I look forward to learning under you".


End file.
